Little did I know
by Mrs.Selman
Summary: I have known him for longer than I can remember. He's always in the back ground of every memory. As a child he was my protector. As a teen he was my first crush. Now as I'm about to hit my twenty's, he's my first love. I wish more than anything that I was more to him than the girl who lived across the lake.


**A/N **_This is my first story, so please be nice! Lol. Review and let me know what you think! _

I have known him for longer than I can remember. He's always in the back ground of every memory. As a child he was my protector. As a teen he was my first crush. Now as I'm about to hit my twenty's, he's my first love. I wish more than anything that I was more to him than the girl who lived across the lake.

**Chapter 1**

"Bella. Beellllaaaaa. Time to get up!" shrieked Alice. My best friend just couldn't let me sleep in. I rolled away from her loudness and covered my head.

"You know she's not going to stop till you get up." said a voice from the doorway. Pecking out from under the covers I see Rosalie. She pushes away from the door and walks over to the bed.

"Why are you waking me up at 6 in the morning Alice?" I demand.

The look on her face was pure delight. "Its our first day at Fork Academy of beauty. We have to get ready Bella." she said.

I should have known, after all Alice, Rosalie and I have been best friends since childhood. Living in the woods by a lake with just four houses around it, can get pretty lonely. Twilight Lake is located about 15 miles away from our small town Forks. Our parents bought the lake and the land surrounding it when they returned to Forks after college.

"Our moms have breakfast started in the main dinning hall. We can at least get coffee before the torture begins." mumbled Rose beside me.

"Yes coffee! Great idea." With that Alice dances out the door.

"You would think after nineteen years she would lose some of that energy." I wondered aloud.

"You would think." Rose replied. "Come on before she comes back up here."

Getting out of bed, we head down stairs. As we enter the dinning hall, I see everyone's already there. Alice is already sitting at the big round table, with Jasper at her side. Just looking at them you would never believe they are together. Where Jasper is tall, Alice is short. Alice's black hair is neatly done, while Jaspers blonde hair is a long mess. As he is clam, she is a hurricane. But they work.

Sitting to her right is mama and daddy Hale. Jasper and Rosalie are a perfect mix between Lincoln and Grace. The blonde they got from Grace, as well as the blazing blue eyes. Lincoln gave the height and determination to achieve.

Looking to my right I see mama Brandon come out of the kitchen with the coffee. Like mother like daughter is all you have to say about Blair and Alice. All though Alice did get her looks from Ray. Dark hair, dark eyes and killer features. Cynthia was the youngest at 9, she was a surprise baby for the Brandon's. After trying to give Alice a sibling for 9 years they stopped, only to be giving Cynthia a year later.

"Hey baby, sleep good?" looking over I see my dad beside me. Charlie was a man of few words, quite and observant.

"Till somebody woke me up." I mumbled. Chuckling to himself, he kisses my check and goes to sit next to my mother. How my parents got together is beyond me. Renée gave me nothing but her love of cooking. She's (for better use of words) a hippy. Never doing the same thing for long. I guess that's what my dad love about her, she keeps him on his toes.

An unusually grumpy Emmett slouching was in the chair next to Blair. Emmett has always been the big brother I never had. Playful, yet protective. I don't think he has a serious bone in his body. Yet the perfect fix to Rosalie.

"Okay everyone sit, sit!" said a happy looking Esmé. Daddy and mama Cullen were life savers. The glue that keeps use together. Esmé is a gentle, caring soul. Beautiful on the inside as well as on the outside. Carlisle is the voice of reason. The one we all go to for help. "Bella sit baby. There's a chair by Edward."

Edward. I could feel my heartbeat speed up at hearing his name. Edward had got his mothers unusual bronze hair color, but Carlisle's bright green eyes. The men in the Cullen family were well-built and Edward was no exception. As I make my way over to the table, I try to clam down. This is just Edward I think to myself, no big deal. But it was because this is the Edward I've been in love with his since I was seventeen.

"Here's your coffee baby B." his velvet voice sends shivers up my spine. The smile that had formed on my lips now dropped to a frown. That's all I'll ever be to him, the little girl ten years his junior.

**A/N **_So what did you think? The first chapter isn't very long I know. Hopefully as I go they will become longer. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
